


Emergency

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: Malec Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, also izzy but in the bg, emergencies, happy things, late movie night, magnus is doing the lord's work, mulan - Freeform, things almost go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: Magnus finds out from Izzy that Alec has never seen a Disney movie. He needs to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the prompts I've been taking on tumblr! This one was from an anonymous c:

_Emergency. Please come._

When Alec’s eyes fell on the very first word, he jumped out of his seat and stormed out in such a hurry that he probably created a hurricane in the Institute on his way out. He didn’t give anyone time to ask questions, he didn’t give himself anytime for questions.

Magnus was having an emergency and Alec wasn’t going to waste time on stupid questions.

As quick as he left he arrived at the loft, bow charged with an arrow when he passed the threshold of the entrance. There was a deep silence filling the air, and Alec was starting to have awful vibes. What if he was too late? What if _Magnus_ …?

No. He couldn’t think like that.

Arrow still ready, he moved inside the loft.

“Magnus? Are you okay?” Alec called stepping into the living room that was oddly put together with no signs of struggle or fight whatsoever. Nobody answered though. “Babe? Are you here? I got your message!”

Someone appeared from Magnus’ room and Alec shot without thinking. The arrow sliced the air and fled right in Magnus’ direction. The warlock was fast enough to lift a hand and stop the arrow with magic. Alec’s immediate reaction was to drop his weapon and run in his direction to embrace him in a tight hug.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? You said there was an emergency and I-” Alec said in a desperate voice. He heard the arrow hitting the ground and assumed Magnus just let go of it.

And then he started chuckling.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Alexander. I’m completely fine.” Magnus tapped Alec’s back with one hand and squeezed him by the waist with the other. “Next time I want you to come over I promise I won’t use the word _emergency_.”

Alec let go of him so fast Magnus actually had to laugh.

“So there’s nothing wrong? No demons, no Circle members, no nothing?” Alec asked completely stunned by the idea. Magnus shook his head softly and Alec let out the air that he was holding. “You really scared me, Magnus. I thought you were being attacked or something.”

“I’m sorry.”

Alec stared into Magnus’ glamoured eyes for a while and finally decided that getting angry wasn’t necessary or good. After all, not all emergencies were supposed to be death threats to anyone. So after coming to terms with the accident, Alec cupped Magnus face into his hands and leaned to give him a soft kiss.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile into it.

“It’s okay. You’re okay and that’s all that matters,” Alec decided letting go of his face so he could go to grab his bow from the ground. “So, why did you call me? I suppose that there was some true in that _emergency_ thing.”

Moving quietly and with immense grace, just like a cat, Magnus moved around Alec and placed himself on his couch in front of a big TV screen that Alec wasn’t sure was there before. But maybe it was just that he never noticed before; he wasn’t exactly fond of that type of details.

“Actually, I was having a very illuminating conversation with your little sister about _things_. And turns out you have never watched any Disney movies,” Magnus said in a distracted tone. This sounded as if it was previously rehearsed, which was pretty odd from Magnus. “And _I_ can’t live knowing my _boyfriend_ is living such misery.”

“Well, misery is kind of strong word-”

“Alexander, dearest, _I love you_ , but you can’t possibly think it’s okay to have never watched _any_ Disney movie,” Magnus stopped him and tapped the place beside him on the couch. Alec took that sign for what it was and flopped by Magnus’ side. “I mean, I knew you nephilim are _helpless_ , but this is just horrifying.”

That made Alec laugh.

“Okay, _fine_. What are we watching?” Alec watched Magnus smile just from the expectation. “I love you too, by the way.”

“I know you do. And you will love me more after this.” Magnus snapped his fingers and drinks and snacks appeared on the coffee table in front of them. There was also a remote control on one of Magnus’ hands. “We’re watching _Mulan_. I believe this is going to be quite interesting to you.”

“ _Mulan_? Why? What is it about?” Alec’s pure curiosity was loud and clear on his face.

If there was something Magnus loved way too much about Alec’s personality, was his curiosity; because at first meeting Alec it was pretty easy to make the wrong assumption that this nephilim wasn’t at all curious. But Magnus knew from experience that Alexander could be the most curious of them all. This was, of course, a blessing.

If you know what he means.

“Shush, my impatient lover. You will see.”

Magnus pressed play and quickly dimmed the lights so they were only under the screen’s light. Alec quickly settled himself by Magnus side with an arm over his shoulder, his mind already completely focused on the TV.

For Magnus it wasn’t really a problem when Alec completely forgot about him in favor of focusing on something else, such as a movie, music or something completely different; the whole point of this evening night was to watch a movie, not snogging like a teenage couple with way too much hormones.

By the time Mulan was leaving her village to save her father from sure death, Alec was already sobbing into Magnus’ shoulder, but without taking his eyes away from the movie for a second.

There was a point in which Magnus started to wonder if this wasn’t too much. After all, this movie could be quite relatable to Alec if one saw it from a certain perspective; it was just months ago when Alec finally came out and started living more for himself, but maybe some scars from his past weren’t totally healed, and maybe Magnus didn’t think enough about it before picking a movie.

It just seemed right. Watching something like _Cinderella_ , _Snow white_ or _Beauty and the Beast_ just didn’t seem like something he could start Alec with. But _Mulan_? Mulan was perfect, with a little dosage of romance with tons of action.

And then the movie was over, and Alec had been sobbing for at least five minutes straight after that scene where Mulan comes back to her father with the gifts from the emperor. Magnus quickly drew him closer into a hug, not saying anything, but just holding him close and rubbing his back in a slow rhythm.

After a little, Alec’s sobbing finally stopped and Magnus found the courage in himself to talk.

“I’m sorry, Alec. I didn’t think this was going to be so harsh on you. I wasn’t trying to-”

“I loved it.”

Magnus stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?”

“I loved it. I can’t believe it took you so long to show me this,” Alec left his arms to look him in the eyes. Yes, Alec’s were red from crying, but a big smile was pulling at his lips when he continued, “can we watch another one?”

It took Magnus a whole minute to answer. And he was also smiling. “Of course, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr! ([@Mattlightwood](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com)). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
